


Better Than Goodbye?

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after Adamant. Fenris has arrived at Skyhold and is waiting for Hawke to return from Adamant. Reunions all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Goodbye?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My BestFriend LadyEsper](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+BestFriend+LadyEsper).



'Fenris,

I'm sorry. Okay you're never going to buy that so no, I'm not sorry. Not really. I love you Fenris and I can't let you follow me this time. Although I know you will try, so I'm going to send you a letter when I get to Sk my destination so you can wait for me to get back there. 

This is so hard Fenris. I didn't think it would be but it is so im going to go now. I know how you feel about goodbyes and so I'm not going to say it. I'll see you soon okay? 

Love, Damian Hawke

p.s. Better than goodbye, right?'

He couldn't stop it. Those last few words filling every space in his aching head. 'Better than goodbye, right?' It was typical of him. Typical that he would try and laugh it off but this was different. He had known. Known that he was most likely not going to return, not this time.

"Sit down, Broody. Your not going to get Hawke here faster by wearing a hole in the floor. Maker knows Curly paces enough as it is..." 

They were in Cullen's office so they could watch the bridge whilst Cullen sat at a meeting with the Ambassador and Spymaster, who admittedly intimidated Fenris more than she should have.

He hadn't realised he was pacing again until Varric pointed  
it out. As always the blasted dwarf was right, his pacing would not bring Hawke back any faster. So, he walked over to the small window behind the desk; absently noticing the scuff marks from Cullen's own frantic footsteps. 

It had been months. 5 months and 23 days to be exact, since Fenris had last seen Hawke. Since Hawke had left him alone. Since he'd been left with those Maker forsaken words. He had committed the letter's contents to memory since then and had taken to closing his eyes and remembering every last detail. Hawke's long, flowing handwriting, his flashy signature at the bottom-

"They're back." 

It had been no louder than a whisper but Fenris' eyes snapped open and saw what Varric had said, to be true.  
There, on the bridge, was the Inquisitors entourage and at the back, somewhat lagging behind, was a figure all too familiar to Fenris' keen eyesight. He was out the door and crossing the courtyard before Varric had time to pick up Bianca from where she lay, propped against the wall.

The bells were ringing now, signalling the Heralds return and a crowd was gathered at the gates. Fenris and Cullen at the front, Cullen was fidgeting restlessly and rubbing the back of his neck whilst scuffing his boots against the cold earth whereas Fenris stood frozen. His face unreadable even as a million emotions warred to be heard inside. 

Finally, the gate creaked open and a red haired elf with a green Vallaslin, stepped through looking around frantically until her eyes focused on Cullen. The man next to Fenris stopped all movement instantaneously and broke into a huge grin when the elf, 'The Inquisitor' Fenris corrected himself, strode towards him. 

Fenris watched the couples reunion and couldn't help but compare their relationship to his own with Hawke. The pure love radiating from them made him feel as if he was intruding so he turned his attention back to the gate as the rest of the Herald's group trickled in. 

He bristled as the Tevinter Mage, Dorian, brushed past on his way to the Herald's Rest with the mercenary Qunari, that had taken residence at the back of the tavern. Finally, the Grey Warden slipped past on his way to the hall and the crowd around Fenris started to disperse. He waited. Watching the gate for him.

When the courtyard had emptied, the hooded figure stepped through, trying to stick to the shadows. A gust of wind whistled across the walls, rustling Fenris' snowy hair. His markings flashed briefly, reacting to the icy chill crawling over his dark skin, and gaining the other mans attention. A sharp gasp echoed through the silence as they stared at each other. Neither daring to move. Neither quite believing their eyes.

The gate closed behind him and still not one of them moved. Both entranced with the sight of the other after being apart for so long. Joyful singing started to sound from the tavern behind Fenris and this finally snapped him out of his trance. 

He started walking towards the other man until he was almost running to him. He swept the other man into a long, almost predatory, kiss. Conveying his feelings of longing, of hurt, of anger, of relief in the only way he knew how. He was alive. He still couldn't quite grasp that this man in front of him, this oh so perfect man, was real.

"Venhedis, Damian! Don't you ever do that again." He growled after pulling away only to shift his hands down to the other mans waist and back and hold him close in a, more gentle, embrace.

"Better than goodbye?" Hawke breathed into Fenris' ear, before nipping the point with his teeth, as Fenris' deep chuckle scared away any doubts he had about gaining his forgiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work on here so any advice or comments would be really appreciated. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
